Detective M Wolfe
by tbsavafob
Summary: First story, so first summary. Rating for violent themes and possible language. It's about an OC of mine. No romance as far as I know. Maybe. Who knows. Just read and find out. *Last Chapter Posted*
1. Chapter 1

**A. I own nothing but my thoughts, Magdalene, and a few things at home,**

**B. This is my first fanfic. Mistakes are mine. Sorry. I'm doing this alone here. No flames please. But I will take CC.**

**C. This is the first chapter. It's short. Sorry again.**

"Detective Wolfe, you shouldn't be here."

"To hell with that. What's going on? I heard officer down. Tell me what's going on!"

"You need to leave now."

"Who was the officer!? I need to know now!"

"I can't tell you anything."

"Why not!?"

"Because the officer down is your younger brother."

At that moment, it wasn't Detective Wolfe standing there. It was Magdalene Wolfe, and her younger brother was possibly dying. 'How is this possibly.' was her last thought in that moment before seeing Lieutenant Caine standing next to her.

"What happened Caine?"

"Magdalene…"

"Just tell me the truth." She spoke in a dangerously quiet tone.

"The suspect was waiting for us."

"Who was it Caine."

"You know who it was."

"If he dies Lieutenant, it'll be you in the hospital bed." she said as she walked off to her car. Magdalene's next trip was to her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. (I'm suprised I updated so fast.) A little longer, but still short. I still don't own CSI: Miami. (Plan B: Kidnappings) Still don't know if this is any good, so I'll take any CC if you have any. :)**

Magdalene was speeding down the road. It began to shower. 'Only in Florida would it sun shower at a time like this.' she thought as she was closing in on the hospital. Magdalene was tearing up as she walks towards the front desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked politely. She could by the stance of this woman that something was wrong.

"Mr. Ryan Wolfe."

The young woman in front of Magdalene looked down at a chart. "He's in surgery at this moment. You will have to wait over there for the doctor to come out."

Her sad tone depressed Magdalene more. It was too real for her. "Thank you." She walked slowly to the waiting chairs. 'Where did this day go wrong.' she repeatedly thought to herself. Magdalene looked all the way to the morning.

* * *

_Detective Wolfe walked into the bright glass lab. Her day was going well. So far, there was only one call out, and was a simple B&E. No one was harmed, and the suspect was quickly caught. It was the neighbor, go figure. _

_Sipping her coffee and looking around, she could see that the lab was busy, not like it bothered her. She needed to speak to Ryan._

"_Hey Eric."_

"_Hey Mage."_

"_You know, I hate it when you guys call me that." she said with a smile. "I'm not a magician."_

"_You could have fooled me."_

"_Natalie!"_

"_Hey. What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to talk with Ryan. Have you seen him?"_

"_Oh, he's in the evidence room. I think he's looking over an old case." _

_Her smile fell a little. "You mean the case?"_

"_Yes."_

_Magdalene walked to the evidence room. "Ryan, what are you doing?"_

"_Hey. Just looking over this case. Why?" Ryan Wolfe knew that his sister knew, but he wouldn't admit that._

"_Ryan, there is nothing in that box that will help you. You're almost as bad as Horatio about this." She spoke with full concern._

"_I know we missed something."_

"_Ok, but just remember to take a break for me."_

_They smiled at each other and she walked out._

* * *

That was the first and last time she saw him that day. 'I guess you found something.' she thought, her anger rising. 'Something that might get you killed.'


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is short, but important. This is the case that they keep talking about. Well, part 1 of it. Part 2 will come later. Maybe after the next chapter or two. I don't know. Still don't own. :( So here we go.**

_~The Case Part 1~_

_Magdalene Wolfe and Frank Tripp stood near the crime scene, waiting for the arrival of the one Horatio Caine and his CSI's. This was going to be a delicate case._

_Horatio walked up to the scene. "What do we have?"_

_Frank answered almost immediately. "Two victims, Jared and Elizabeth Wilson, 22 and 25 years of age."_

"_Married?"_

"_No. They were brother and sister. They were found by that young man over there." Magdalene finished, pointing to a 16 year old boy talking to a patrol officer. There was a sigh. "There just like the last six pairs. Both are brother and sister, and they are a few years older than the last pair. You were right H, we have a serial."_

_Horatio stared at the mutilated siblings. He began to worry. They looked very similar to the sibling colleagues, but he didn't voice this. He knew better than to assume it was a message to the Wolfe siblings. "Dr. Price?"_

"_There appears to be multiple stab wounds. Seems like the same memo. I'll know for sure when I open them up." _

"_Thank you. Eric, Mr. Wolfe, do you have anything?"_

"_It looks like everything has been wiped down." was Eric's answer. "When I say everything, I mean everything."_

"_I found a pair of earrings, some broken glass, and a bottle cap. The bottle cap seemed out of place." was Ryan's answer._

"_It's not much." Magdalene replied._

"_It's not much." Horatio said, sliding on his glasses, "but it's enough to catch a killer." And he walked to his Hummer._

"_Why does he always do that?" Magdalene whispered to her younger brother._

"_Beats me. He's done that for as long as I've known him." He proceeded to take more photos and collect evidence._

**That's right, I had my character ask the questions. *smiles and shrugs* I couldn't help it, my thoughts made me do it.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess everything I write is short. Still will take CC if any. Still don't own. *muffled sounds from closet* Anyways, hope you like chapter a little better. The last one I know sucks. Still no Ryan as well. (Whats up those three in my head anyway.) Here ya go.**

"Detective Wolfe."

"Horatio." For a split second, she wished it were him in the hospital, but those thoughts quickly evaporated. No one deserved to be here. "You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?" He only nodded.

"Please tell me," she almost whispered, "What happened?"

Horatio began to explain.

* * *

_Horatio's phone rang. "Caine." he answered quickly._

"_It's Wolfe. I think I found something for the case." He could feel the excitement in Ryan's voice. "You need to see this now."_

"_I'm on my way Mr. Wolfe." He found Ryan looking over something and smiling. "Mr. Wolfe."_

"_Come see this." When Horatio looked, he smiled as well._

"_A fingerprint."_

"_And where we least expected it." Ryan continued. "And we got a hit on CODIS. Wanna see who it is?" He turned the screen towards Horatio._

"_Let's go." was all he had to say, and they were off, for a warrant, and for an arrest._

"_Miami-Dade Police! Open up!" They heard a crash. They both opened the door and went separate ways. They searched the entire house. No one was there. "Clear." was the answer for ever empty room they went to. _

"_There is no one here H. They must not be here yet." The words were spoken too soon as a shoot rang out. _

"_Wolfe!" Horatio began to search for the assailant. No one was there. Horatio grabbed Ryan and, with the help of a patrol officer, carried him outside, calling for emergency medical assistance. An officer was down._

* * *

"It was a motion censored. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time." he finished.

"A trap. They were waiting for someone to enter." She was angry again, but this time at these bastards. "And the person on CODIS?"

"Found dead a yesterday."

"So there's another." It wasn't a question, but a statement of the obvious. The team has there work cut out for them even more. This bastard went after not just any officer, but the younger brother of Magdalene Wolfe, and they were not going to get away with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is The Case Part 2. Short, bad, but important. The only living thing I own is my cats, Tiger and Hope, and even then, I question that. (Tiger gives us evil looks, but it's funny when Hope bites my little sisters nose.) Will take CC if needed. Now on with the sotry. :)**

_~The Case Part 2~_

_It was time to tell the parents, Jasmine and Patrick Wilson, that their son and daughter were found, just not in the condition that they wanted. This part was always was hard on the detective. It was hers, Frank's, and Horatio's job to tell them. Eric and Ryan were off to search Jared's and Elizabeth's homes._

"_Hello?" A woman, they assumed to be Mrs. Wilson, answered._

"_Ma'am, we're Miami-Dade police."_

"_You found them?! Are they ok? I'm so worried about them."_

"_Jazz, who is it?"_

"_It's the police Patrick. Come here." The husband walked to the door._

"_Are they ok?"_

"_Ma'am, I know this will be hard…"_

"_Oh god, no. They're gone, aren't they?" Mrs. Wilson began to cry hysterically._

"_I'm so sorry." was all Magdalene could say. Mr. Wilson began to try and comfort his wife._

"_Are you sure?" the husband asked weakly, though he knew the answer._

"_Yes."_

"_Do you know who did it?"_

"_Not yet, but that's why we're here, to figure it out." Horatio answered this question._

"_When you find this bastard, you better make sure I never see him. You hear, because I will kill him, I will."_

"_Mr. Wilson, you leave the justice to us. We don't need good people in prison." The Wilsons proceeded to ask more questions, and the investigators answered what they could without compromising the case. Then the three left to join Ryan and Eric at the victims' homes. This monster was not going to get away._


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short chapter, but longer than the rest (so far). I'm thanking everyone that is watching, reviewing, and adding this to favorites. This story is liked more than I thought it would be. Still don't own, mistakes still mine. Now on with the show.. err, story. :)**

Slowly over the hour, after Horatio explained what happened, the other CSIs showed. It seemed as if they would sit there forever in a deafening silence, with the exception of the bustle of the hospital around them. When the doctor arrived, they nearly jumped from their seats.

"I assume that you are here for Ryan Wolfe."

"Yes. How's my brother."

"He came through just fine. He's a very lucky man. The bullet hit nothing vital."

"May we see him?" Calleigh asked the question this time.

"Of course, though he may be a little out of it. He's in the last room down the hall."

"You're welcome." And with that, the doctor separated from the group as they walked towards Ryan's room.

Magdalene sat in the seat next to Ryan's bed. "Hey there."

"Hey." He seemed out of it, just as the doctor said so.

"You're an idiot sometimes. Going in there and getting shot. You just attach trouble."

"It's just a scratch." They both laughed at this.

"Some scratch." she retorted. "Last I checked near-fatal wounds qualified as more than just a scratch."

"I guess I'm stuck with lab work for a bit, right?"

"That's what happens when you try and play hero."

"Whatever _Detective_ Wolfe."

"That's right Ryan, _Detective_, not _CSI_."

"I have to protest to that."

"You would Eric."

At that moment, Horatio got a call. "Caine."

"It's Tripp. You just got mail here at the lab. You need to see this."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"Who was that?" Natalia asked, curious.

"That was Tripp. I need to go back to the lab and take care of something. I'll return later." With that, he left.

"I wonder what it is." Ryan was curious as well.

"I don't know, but it must but important." Magdalene answered for him.

* * *

"What have you got Frank?"

"It's a message for you. You may want to read it."

Horatio put on gloves and proceeded to read the note.

_**Dear Horatio,**_

_**My, have we gotten brave. What did you think of our security device? I never liked it myself. The owner was always an idiot. **_

_**It's always fun watching your team. It's so dynamic and fun. Especially the Wolfe siblings. They're so much like my other pairs. I'm thinking about them being part of the sequence, the story. Younger brother, older sister. Ryan and Magdalene Wolfe. It's almost poetic, almost too perfect. It's a shame Ryan was shot today. I prefer a slower way. No worries, just keep a look out Caine. The next ones could be working right under you lab.**_

This confirmed Horatio's fears, that the killer was attracted to the Wolfe siblings.

* * *

** I pretty much know how this is going to end, the question is how am I going to get there. I guess we will just wait and see. This maybe cliche, but I don't care, it's my story. *shrugs and smiles***


	7. Chapter 7

**My longest chapter! Yay! Anyways, this chapter is a little weird, but I don't know. It's your opinion on whether you like it or not. **

**Mistakes are mine. CC accepted, reviews as well. Still don't own. If any of them disappears, it's not me. *shifts eyes* Now one with the story. :)**

Horatio hesitated on what to do next. He truly didn't know what to do next. He didn't know if he should tell his young CSI or detective that they were in danger.

"Do you think we should tell 'hem?" Frank interpreted his thoughts. Then he made a decision.

"Yes, but not till tomorrow. Mr. Wolfe needs his rest tonight." Then Horatio went to process the letter himself, though he knew he would find nothing. Not only was this killer smart, he was taunting them and in the most extreme way. The killer was threatening the lives of two of his team.

* * *

"I have to head home now."

"Of course, Magdalene. Everyone has already left. You need your rest as much as I do."

"You will actually sleep, won't you?"

"Well, considering I was shoot and on pain medication, then yeah, I think I will."

"Good boy."

"Hey! I am not a dog."

"You know I'm just messing with ya."

"Whatever _Mage_."

"Now I resent that."

"As I resent being treated as a child."

"Says the one acting as one."

"Does that even make sense?"

"Does to me."

"I swear you're evil sometimes."

"I try."

They are laughing and smiling through out this exchange, not knowing of the watchful eye outside Ryan's window, with a fascination burning in their eyes. Magdalene walks out of the room, and Ryan begins to fall asleep, the medication finally kicking in. The killer smiles. They're perfect for the plan, the pattern that was started years ago, long before they were in Miami. The killer walks off towards their place of refuge.

* * *

"They're perfect."

"Who?"

"The ducks." The sarcastic tone was clearly there.

"Really?" The help was clearly dull minded.

"NO, you imbecile! The Wolfe siblings. If only that idiot didn't set up that trap. The brother was nearly killed. It would have ruined my story."

"Are you sure you want to go after these two?" This person is clearly smarter than the other help. "They're part of Horatio Caine's team."

"Only one person ever figured me out, and he did not have proof. No evidence to prove his theory. Such a smart man. To bad he didn't have a sister. I would've been able to study him."

"Horatio is different."

"So was this one."

"You're insane!"

"What did you say?" This man was walking on dangerous grounds.

"Two officers! You want to go after two officers! That's a death sentence in Miami."

A glass was thrown against the wall. "If they can catch me." There was something in the eyes of this one. "_Horatio_ received my letter. Everything should work in my favor, whether he tells them or not."

"And if he does?"

"That's why I have you here." With a maddening smile, the killer in the shadows walked towards their room, ready for a nice nights rest.

* * *

**Cookies for those who know the man my killer is talking about. *smiles***


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know, another short chapter by MLK, but that's ok. Not my best chapter, I'll admit that, but it's a little important. An important filler. Mistakes mine, CC & reviews welcome, and I still don't own. So, here's the story. **

Magdalene was almost ready to leave when she heard a knock on the door. She became curios of this. The only time anyone ever visited at this time in the morning was family. And that was usually just Ryan. 'Ryan's in the hospital. Who could that be?' Doing what all good cops do, she grabbed her gun, and went to answer the door. She opened the door and pointed the gun at the early morning visitor.

Magdalene was relieved to see only Horatio there. She sighed. "Hi H."

"Magdalene." He smiled, not taking the gun personal. He knew he never really came to see his team, at least, not this time in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" Magdalene wasn't trying to sound rude, but this was usually. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I need to speak to both you and your brother."

"Well, ok. But why the early morning visit?"

"I figured it would be best if I gave you a ride to the hospital. That way I can tell you both in person."

Still finding this odd, she grabbed her gun and badge. "Ok, then, lets go." Magdalene couldn't say no to a nice gesture, even if she knew it wasn't under the best circumstances. She walked out of her place and got into the passenger side Horatio's hummer. 'I guess he went to work early.' She could tell it was going to be a long day.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot. Magdalene had a bag in her hands. It was breakfast for Ryan, seeing as everyone knew he wouldn't touch hospital food, let alone eat it. 'Stupid OCD tendencies are going to make broke this month, aren't they?', but she soon forgot that silly thought. 'What could be so bad, that it would make Horatio come by her place and visit Ryan with her?'

"Morning Mr. Wolfe."

"H? Morning." Ryan was confused. He looked at his sister for answers, but she only shrugged at him. She mouthed 'I don't know.'

"So, what brings you here?" Ryan knew it was bad immediately.

"I need to show you two something." Pulling out the letter, this time in an evidence bag, he handed it to Ryan.

'Why didn't I notice that letter before?' Magdalene thought as her brother began to read it to himself. Not moments later, she saw the look on his face. The colour drained from it. Then she received the letter. There was silence while she read. When she finished, she had one thought. 'This is bad, real bad.'

She understood Horatio's unexpected visit now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I finally updated this today. Another short, but important chapter. Really important chapter. *smiles* I hope you like. Mistakes mine, CC and Reviews are welcomed and loved, and my kidnapping plan didn't work, so I don't own them. Now he's the new chapter. :) (Had to fix it real quick. Forgot to separate the parts.) **

Six weeks. That is how long it had been since Ryan and Magdalene read the letter. They were nervous. Today was Ryan's first time out in the field since he was shot. Magdalene didn't want Ryan to leave her sight. It was the same for Ryan. Horatio stood by, watching both of them.

The letter was kept secret among them. The only people that knew of it were the killer, them, and Tripp, the first person to find it.

The killer was loving it. Everything was going the why they wanted it. They just had to wait till Ryan's guard was down. That was the one they wanted first. He was perfect. The killer wanted to try something different, he was perfect for it.

There was a smile playing on their face as they watched. 'Tonight's the night.' Was their only thought, and they walked away.

* * *

"You ok Ryan?"

"Of course Calleigh, why?"

"Well, you seem nervous lately, both you and your sister. Is something going on?"

"No. Still recovering, that's all." Calleigh was skeptical. She knew he was lying. He was terrible at it, but she also knew he wasn't going to talk to her. She'll later, when they were back the lab. She could corner him then.

* * *

"Hey Mage."

"Hi Eric."

"I want to talk you."

"I'm listening."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong."

"I don't believe you. You're all jumpy and nervous lately. Same with Ryan. What's going on?"

"Eric, everything is fine. I'm just worrying about Ryan, that's all." Unlike Ryan, she was good at lying. Of course, to her, it wasn't a complete lie.

"You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever, I'll talk to ya later."

"Whatever." That put them both in a bad mood.

* * *

Ryan had a long day. He was actually happy to be home. After playing of game of 'dodge-the-Calleigh', he was tired. All he wanted was a shower, dinner, to straighten things out, and sleep.

As he showered, he didn't realize someone picked his lock. There was someone in his house, waiting for him to dress.

Ryan he was dressed, walked out to the living. He knew immediately, something was wrong. There was a picture on the floor. Before he could react, someone grabbed him from behind. A cloth went over his mouth. He struggled, but to no avail. Soon, everything went black.

**Let me tell you a secret, I might tell you who the killer is next chapter. *bows and walks away***


	10. Chapter 10

**My favorite chapter. I wonder what everyone else will think. *smiles* Just remember, any mistakes I make are mine. I love reviews and I will take CC as needed. One more thing, if I owned them, I wanted be writing this. So, here's the next chapter. :)**

It was a quiet morning, mostly. Horatio was already called out to a scene. Detective Wolfe and Detective Tripp were already there. He looked at both of them. 'Magdalene seems tired.' That was his first thought, but he didn't voice it.

"Mornin' H."

"What do we have?"

"One white male, appears to be in his late twenties, early thirties. We haven't identified him yet. No one around here seems to know him." Magdalene answered his question.

"The woman over there was the one who found him."

"Thank you Frank, Magdalene." And he walked over to the kneeling ME. "Dr. Price."

"Morning H. It appears that his throat was slit. Hit his carotid artery. He bled out in minutes."

"It seems that way." Just then, Natalia walked up. She was alone. He became worried immediately. 'Where was Wolfe?'

"Magdalene?"

"Yes Horatio?"

"Would you call your brother for?"

"Sure, why?"

"Just call him."

"Ok?" Magdalene dialed her brothers' number. After ringing a few times, it went to voice mail. 'Oh no.' she thought.

"Well?"

"He's not picking up Horatio." There was clear panic in her voice.

"Tripp, Boa Vista, you take care of things here. We'll be right back." And they quickly walked over to Horatio's hummer. They had to hurry to Ryan's place.

* * *

Ryan slowly regained consciousness. Everything was blurry. 'Where am I?' was his first thought. He had a headache suddenly. Ryan moaned.

"I see you're awake. Welcome."

Ryan looked up at his captor. He was shocked.

"What did you expect, a gangly, creepy old man?" What stood in front of him was a beautiful woman, or what was the shell of one.

"That's right, I'm a woman. Not just any one either, I'm the one going to kill you." She smiled at her prey. He was so helpless.

"What do you want?"

"I want what your sister has! What all those other women have! A caring, loving little brother. One that is alive! You want to know what happened to mine. He died. He was murdered, died in my arms. You know who else died that day? Me, I did."

"So you take it out on others?"

"No, just the happy ones. How dare you be happy while I'm miserable? It's not right."

"You don't have to do this."

"I always toke the brothers first. You are no exception. Plus, I need you for my trap. I want the end of my story to be told with a bang." She began laughing. She touched Ryan's head, he flinched. It only made her laugh more. She began to pet his head. "Too bad you have an older sister; it's a shame to kill such a beautiful man."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another short chapter from me, but hey, if you're still reading this, you're use to it. Ok, so, mistakes are mine. (Sorry about any of those.) I love reviews, and accept CC. The only person I own in this story is Magdalene. Now here's the story. :)**

Horatio and Magdalene arrived at Ryan's place. They found in disarray. Magdalene was shocked. She knew just by seeing this, Ryan was taken. His place would never look like this by choice.

Horatio walked in. Something else caught his eye. A piece of paper was sitting almost innocently on the coffee table. He knew what it was before he read it. Another letter. The killer left one. With out picking it up, he read it. Magdalene saw this and began to read as well.

_**Dear Magdalene Wolfe and the Great Horatio Caine,**_

_**I see you figured out Ryan was gone. I wonder how long it took. I left plenty of clues for you; now let's just see how long it will take for you to find him. Have fun. I'll see you soon.**_

"We have to find him quick. I'll call Eric and Calleigh. They can help. We have to hurry. Who knows what this monster is capable of." She was panicking. 'Where's Ryan. Oh, where is he?'

"Magdalene. You need to clam down." As if he was reading her mind. "I'll take care of everything here. You need to go back to the Hummer and wait for me. I'll drive us to the lab. Understood?"

She was too shocked to argue. All she could do was nod.

"I'll meet you there."

With that, she numbly walked to Horatio's hummer and waited inside.

* * *

"Good morning my little Ryan. Did you have a good nights rest?"

Ryan only glared at her. "You're insane."

She smiled. "I get told that a lot. You know, I never told you my name. You want to here it?"

"No, not really."

"Oh really? That's ok, I'll just tell you anyways. It's Mary. My brother always said it was a beautiful name. He would have liked you. You have a lot in common. Such great friends you would have made."

Ryan just watched quietly as this woman danced around in her madness. She kept looking at a picture that showed what looked like a younger her and a boy. He only assumed it was of her and her lost brother.

"Last time I had a run in with the lab, I met the only man who figured out that I was the one. He was so smart, just like you, yet the complete opposite of you. It's an amazing contrast. Strange how life works, two remarkable men can be so different." She picked up a bottle of water. "It's time for you to drink. Can't have you in to bad of a condition when they arrive." and she forced Ryan to drink.

He was freaking out. She had touched him way too many times. But what was he to do? He would rather die they have his sister find him. He knew what would happen if she did. That was what he least wanted. Ryan hoped she wasn't the one searching, though he doubted she wasn't. Only time will tell.


	12. Chapter 12

**I updated! *dances* I'm so proud. I hope you guys like this short chapter. I did, though I don't know why. **

**Mistakes=Mine, Magdalene=OC, Reviews=Love, CC=Welcomed, CSI Miami=NOT MINE. Now here's the new chapter. :)**

Eric and Calleigh were at Ryan's place collecting the evidence they needed. Horatio was taking Magdalene to the lab. He would have to deal with Stetler there, but it was better at the lab than where he could interrupt his other two CSIs.

As they walked toward the building, Horatio told Magdalene to wait for him in his office. "I'll be there very soon."

She walked in the direction of his office, seeming almost dazed.

"Horatio."

"Rick."

"Do you mind explaining to me what's going on?"

"Actually Rick, I do."

"Horatio, you know I have to get involved. This is an officer related crime."

"All you need to know is that one of my CSIs is missing, and I'm going to find him before its too late." He proceeded to walk towards his office.

"I can't stay here forever Horatio."

He sighed. "I don't want you looking for him. I don't need you in the same position as him."

"He's my brother! I can't just sit here and wait for him to turn up dead!" She was royally pissed off. 'Why won't he listen?!'

"Magdalene, I need you here, where it's safe." He was wondering why she wouldn't listen.

"It's not my safety that's my concern." Her voice was dangerous and low.

"What if it's a trap?"

"I don't care if this monster blows Miami sky high, as long as my brother gets out alive."

"He will, but you have to calm down and stay here. Going out and chasing this person on your own will only get you in trouble. It may cause his death."

"Look who's talking." was her last words to him. She sat down in one of the chairs in his office. Magdalene was tired. She wanted to stay strong, but she didn't know how long that would last. Horatio just stayed and did his best he could to comfort. He didn't know how much she appreciated it.

Ryan was tired as well. This woman was insane, talking about not only her dead brother, but a mystery CSI that had figured her out. She was obsessed.

"So, my little Ryan, what do you desire most in life?" More questions, like he was going to answer them. "Please answer my questions." as if she was reading his mind.

Ryan only shook his head no. "But I wish to learn about you. Your mind intrigues me. I need to know of it before I take care of you and your sister."

Ryan glared at her. Mary was angry at him now. She pulled something out of a "You see this knife; I used it on my last friends. I'll use it on you if I have to. Now answer my questions!"

Ryan sighed; there was no use in being stubborn on this. He has to answer her questions, no matter what.

"Do you want any kids Ry?"

He told her yes, and interrogation continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**My longest and last chapter. That's right, the end. I'm going to miss this story. Oh well. Mistakes are always mine, CSI Miami is never mine (accept in thought). Now here's the end. :)**

Eric just came back. This case was top priority; therefore, anything that might belong to the kidnapper was to be brought back immediately. Eric found hair and fingerprints. He knew the hair wasn't Ryan's, so he quickly dropped it off with Valera. Then he started on the fingerprints.

Horatio walked in as soon as he got a hit for the prints. There was a shock. The prints belong to the dead man from that morning. The dead man was an involved with Ryan's kidnapping. They were a dead end for now.

"Eric, I want you to check the contact list for that man, I'm going to check and see what Valera has." Horatio was off to DNA. Eric went off to begin the task he was assigned.

"Valera. Do you have anything yet?"

She was looking at the screen, waiting for the results to pop up. "Not yet. I'm still running it through." Then the machine beeped, indicating it found someone. "We just got something." They looked at the screen. One name appeared on the screen:

"Mary Harmony."

Horatio looked at the address and was out the door. "I'm coming with you." Magdalene was standing by his hummer, holding the keys.

Horatio never figured out why he said yes, but he did. They went off to the woman's house.

"They should be arriving soon. Then I'll be able to finish what I started." Now she was welding a knife and gun. "Sorry about this." She taped Ryan's mouth shut, "Can't have you talking to the company."

There was knocking, and a shout from her door. Mary smiled at this. "Now all I have to do is wait." There was a smash down stairs. Someone kicked in the door. Ryan could here two sets of feet coming. 'Oh no.' was his thought.

Mary was positioned behind him. "Welcome." she said with a smile, "You final found me."

"Let him go."

"Now tell me Magdalene, why would I do that?"

"You won't get out of this alive unless you let him go."

"My life doesn't matter right now, it's his."

"Mary, you need to let him go."

"Oh, am I not honored. You used my first name Horatio. Not even Ryan here gets that distinction."

"What did he do to you?" Magdalene wanted answers.

"It's not him, it's you. You took advantage of him. You don't appreciate what you have till it's gone. Isn't that right _Mr. Caine_. You both took advantage of what you had. I did too."

"Just let him go, he doesn't have to be involved in this."

"No, he doesn't." Mary suddenly pushed Ryan aside. Three shots rang out. Magdalene and Mary both fell.

Mary was gone; she was shot in the chest and head. Magdalene was on the floor, gasping. Horatio went to her. He bent down and applied pressure to the spot. He knew she wasn't going to make it. She looked him. Her eyes said one thing; _Take care of my brother. _"I promise." was his answer. She nodded, and then faded away.

Horatio went to Ryan and untied him, removing the tape and all. As soon as he was free, he ran to his sister. 'Damn the evidence.' Ryan thought as he held her close to himself. The EMTs were trying to get Ryan to come with them, but he wouldn't budge.

"Sir, you have to let her go. We need to get you to a hospital." It was all white noise. Horatio stood by. He was covered in blood as well.

"Ryan, you have to let her go." Horatio remembered Mary's words and his promise. _Take care of my brother._ "She's gone now."

Ryan slowly let go of his sister. The EMTs took him away. He needed to go to the hospital. His tears were something Horatio will never forget.

"Welcome."

"Hello?"

"Sorry for being rude. Tim, Tim Speedle, but my friends call me…"

"Speed."

"Yes."

"So this means…"

"Yes."

"What about Ryan, is he safe?"

"He's safe."

"Will he be ok?"

"In due time."

Magdalene looked around. "It's beautiful here."

"Want me to show you around?"

"I'd love that." They began walking. Speed was telling about the place. Magdalene was happy. Her brother was ok. Everything would be ok.

_Fin  
The End_


End file.
